


Dragging Sam To Hell

by Sammynughh



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Addiction and Rehabilitation, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Boy King of Hell Sam Winchester, Demon Blood Addict Sam Winchester, F/M, Forgiveness, Free Adam From Cage, M/M, Smut, Wincest Writing Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 11:50:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10921236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sammynughh/pseuds/Sammynughh
Summary: WARNING: MATURE AUDIENCESmut, Angst, Blood, Death, Fluff in 1st Chapter.WINCESTSummary: Dean is taken by Crowley. Sam drinks demon blood to defeat the demon king for good. A chain of events happen were good intentions and being strong aren't always good enough. Lucifer, Cas, a demon named Kyle and Rowena are involved.





	1. Step One - Kill the King

Crowley has Dean. What else am I suppose to do? I refuse to let him get away with this. Black mail me? I don't think so.

I make arrangements to trade myself for Dean. Crowley will meet me at a location. He will bring Dean. I will be there. He won't expect what I'm bringing.

"Sam, are you sure?" Cas is worried as usual.

"Yes Cas. It's the only way. I want Crowley dead. I should have done this last time, but I was afraid. I'm not now. I'm more afraid of losing Dean."

My phone rings. It's Crowley. He gives me the location where we are to meet. It's a warehouse about 20 miles from the bunker.

Cas drives while I drink as much of the 5 gallons of demon blood as I can stomach. Cas doesn't know, but I've been drinking demon blood for months. It started as an accident. I killed a demon and some of his blood got in my mouth. Then a taste lead to a swallow here and there. That lead to a cup a day. That soon became a couple cups a day. I'm close to a gallon a day.

I have been practicing my powers for the past 3 months. I go on leads by myself. Dean trusts me as much as I do him. I can smell a demon half a mile away. If there are more than a few, the easier it is for me to smell them. I've gotten to a point that I can kill quick. None have ever escaped and I've saved a lot of human lives. Dean would not and will not approve.

Ever since Crowley took Dean hostage, I've drank more blood and killed more demons. Cas captures the demons and brings them to me and I use my powers to kill them. I just think about them being dead and they cook into the floor.

I think Cas is afraid I might not come back this time. That my humanity is slipping away. I think he's wrong. Only thing that might keep me from coming back is if Dean dies for good.

I have almost all of the 5 gallons in me when we arrive. It reminds me of the moment before we went to meet Lucifer. Only this time we're not meeting an archangel. We're meeting the King of Hell who has my brother, the man I love.

Cas informs me the warehouse is warded against angels. "Of course it is. That's okay Cas. Stay here with the car. Hopefully we'll be back soon. If not, make sure Mary knows and give her the car." He nods.

I leave to go get Dean. The warehouse looks empty. I walk further along and spot my brother tied up in a chair. He's been beaten and looks horrible. I'm furious now. "Show yourself Crowley!" I run toward Dean.

Crowley appears. "Not so fast Moose."

I raise my hand and 6 other demons surround me. They fall out fast. Eyes flash out bright as they die. No smoke. Just dead.

Crowley is choking now. He's trying to plead with me. He can't use his powers. I keep my hand up and my mind holding Crowley as I walk toward Dean. I use a knife to cut his ropes loose.

Dean is weak. His voice cracks as he pleads, "Sammy. Don't kill him."

I'm right at the verge of destroying Crowley forever. "I'm sorry Dean. I know you might think he's redeemable, but he's wicked through and through."

Dean coughs. "Sammy no. He's.." Dean passes out. I'm not sure if he's alive or dead.

My anger has just hit maximum level. I close my fist slowly and Crowley's blood red eyes bulge in their sockets. Blood starts dripping from my nose as it drips from his mouth. I concentrate really hard, twist my wrist and he falls dead. As soon as he dies, my energy is spent. I fall to my knees.

After catching my breath I get up. I walk over to Dean and check for a pulse. "Oh thank God!" He's alive! I lift him up and half drag him out of the warehouse. As soon as we're out, I collapse with Dean on the pavement.

Cas sees us and rushes to our aid. He touches Dean and he wakes up. Cas touches me, but it doesn't help. My problems are something an angel can't help.

Dean is right there. "Sammy? Come on. We got to get you outta here."

Cas picks me up over his shoulder. It's odd being picked up like this, but even more odd when he flashes you from one spot to another. I'm suddenly in the passenger seat of the Impala. Cas is in the back while Dean drives.

I'm curled up on Dean's lap while he's driving like a bat outta Hell to get home. "Sammy. You okay?" He's fingering my hair as he drives.

I'm thinking he just asked a dumb question. Of course I'm not okay. For Dean's sake I answer, "Yeah Dean. I'm fine."

As soon has he hears how shaky my voice is, he steps faster on the gas.

We get to the bunker and I attempt walking. Cas just grabs my waist and flashes me to mine and Dean's room. I immediately fall into the bed.

Dean is quickly there. He's holding me. "Sam. You shouldn't have."

"Shouldn't have what? Saved you?" I grab Dean and kiss his lips. "There's no me if there's no you."

He kisses me back. "Sam." Dean's upset. "Crowley took me because he knew you'd start drinking blood again to get me back. I told him he was stupid."

I'm laying in Dean's arms. "He was stupid."

"He thought he could free me then redirect you toward Asmodeus, the Prince of Hell that's helping Lucifer."  
Dean kisses my forehead.

"Lucifer's in his cage." I close my eyes and relax against Dean's gentle touch.

"He's out Sam."

My eyes fly open and I'm suddenly shaking. "What!"

"Shhhh. I've got you." Dean holds me tight. "He's been out all this time. Crowley messed with Rowen's spell when we tried sending him back to his cage. Crowley somehow sent him back to his original vessel, Nick. Basically, Lucifer has a forever vessel thanks to Crowley."

I calm down some. "So, Lucifer doesn't need me as a vessel anymore."

"No, but we still have to worry about his vengeance against us and wanting to fight Michael. Remember we ruined that for him." Dean kisses me again.

I speak like a man who's tired of fighting all of this. "So now there's nothing stopping him from taking over Hell." I want to curl up and die.

"Exactly." Dean understands my pain.

"Dean, I'm sorry. I didn't know." He holds me close.

"Just rest for now. When we wake up, we will shower and have breakfast. Okay." He's kissing my forehead and soothing me.

I nod as I snuggle into him. We don't undress or move from where we are. He reaches over to turn the light off and that's it. Sometime in the night Cas placed a blanket over us.

~~~~~~~~~~

I wake up violently shaking. Dean looks at me and understands what's happening.

He kisses me. "Stay here." He returns with a 32 ounce mug and hands it to me. I smelled it as soon as he walked in the room. My eyes are wide with confusion. "Here. Go ahead and drink this."

"I'm confused. Why are you supporting my habit?" I take the mug and feel that he even warmed it up. I start drinking it and don't stop till it's gone.

"It's not that I support your addiction. I understand it. Right now, I need you focused. I want you with me. Soon I will help you get clean. Okay?" Dean kisses me then makes a face. He grins.

I raise my eyebrows.

He looks away and then back at my face. He holds me to him and tells me lovingly, "You smell like rotten eggs."

I nod and wrinkle up my brow. "I guess I would." It crushes me. It's a reminder of how far from human I've gone. "I'm sorry." I let Dean go and set the mug down. I lay back down, curling up into a ball.

"No. I don't think so. It's bath time mister. You can mope and go back to bed after." Dean pulls on my arm trying to get me out of bed.

I sit up. "You sure you want to get close with a guy who drinks demon blood?"

Dean pushes me into the bed. He straddles me and kisses me. His tongue forcing it's way into my mouth and dancing with mine. I grip his hair, my hardness grinding against his. He moves his lips from my mouth to my jaw then my neck.

"Dean." I'm panting now. So is he.

He nips at my earlobe and asks me, "Can I bathe you now? I want to continue this in the tub."

I just nod, unable to speak. He takes my hand leading me to the bathroom.

Once in there, we both brush our teeth and shave really quick. I kiss Dean's smooth face and he peels my shirt off. He kisses and licks at my nipples while running his fingers over my chest and abs. My fingers play in his short hair.

He pauses long enough to start the bath water and add fragrant bath salts.

He decides to do a strip tease and makes me wait.

I drool watching him take his shirt off. He rubs his hands over his body. He pinches his nipples making my dick ache to be free from my jeans. He slowly removes his jeans and stands there in his boxer briefs. His cock so hard. He rubs his hand over his dick and I moan. "Dean. You're killing me here." He laughs as he lowers his underwear and removes them. He's finally naked.

Dean bends over to turn off the water. I lick my fingers and run them over Dean's tight ass. "Oh shit Sam!" He holds on to the tub' s edge while I squat down and lick his puckered hole. I eat his ass for several minutes driving him crazy.

I finally back off and remove my jeans and boxers in one movement. My cock bounces back up flopping against my lower abdomen. Dean reaches out to stroke it. I just stand there and let him. My cock gets harder in his hand. Precum glistens on it's tip. We keep eye contact the whole time.

"I want you to fuck me Sammy." Dean's eyes are dilated and he's touching my chest while stoking me.

I comment, "The bath water's getting cold."

Dean releases my cock and wraps his arms around me. He presses his cock against mine. "We can reheat it." He kisses me biting my bottom lip.

"I usually bottom." I kiss his neck and collarbone.

"First me. Then you. Okay?" He's excited.

I grab the handle to the drawer under the vanity and pull it open. I find the lube. I tease my lover, "I knew I shouldn't have eaten you out yet."

Dean smiles with a lustful look that drives me crazy. He nips at my bottom lip. "I'm so glad you did."

I smile at Dean and kiss him as I reach around and lube up his hole. I slide a finger inside while making love to his lips and tongue.

He grunts. "Yeah." He lifts a leg up on the side of the tub.

I move my hand up under his balls and slide 2 fingers inside him. He's holding on to me so tight while kissing my lips, neck, jaw and shoulders. I scissor my fingers stretching him. I add a third finger as he licks my ear. Whispering how much he loves me.

I can't hold back any longer. I lube up and push Dean over the tub so he's gripping the edge like before. The head of my cock right at the entrance of his tight hole. "You ready for me?"

He looks back at me. "I can't wait. Please Sammy." He's panting as a slight moan escapes.

I slide my dick deep inside Dean's tight heat. "YES! Fuck Sammy!"

I back out and thrust forward and it's almost overwhelming how incredible this feels. I start making love to Dean. I grip him around his chest and continuously thrust into him. He's holding my arms that I have wrapped around him.

I pause a moment to speak into his ear. I'm winded as I tell him, "I can't breathe unless I know you're okay. I'd give my last breath for you in a heartbeat. You are every beat my heart makes. I love you so much Dean." I make love to Dean for several minutes.

He stands up pushing me back and out. He turns around in my arms and kisses me with heated passion.

I'm kissing his neck. "I want to feel you inside me Dean."

He grabs my hand and takes me back to bed.

Dean lays me across the bed and worships every part of my body with his hands, lips and tongue. I'm so relaxed and feel so completely loved by him.

He losens me up and soon we are bound together yet again. He's thrusting deep inside me while I hold him, kiss him and whisper words I only say to him while in the throes of passion.

Dean's not a man of many words. Especially while making love. So, when he does talk, I store his words in a place that I keep close to my heart.

He's touching my face and looking into my eyes. "You're so beautiful Sam. Seeing you like this makes me feel very special." He kisses me. "I'll always cherish the fact that you gave your heart to me." He presses he's cheek to mine. His hand on the other side of my face. "Me of all people."

He's slowly moving his hips and it feels incredible. I'm rubbing his back and neck. He moans.

A soft kiss to my lips. "I always knew it would be you." A firm thrust. "Nobody loves me or needs me like you do." Then another. "Just as I need you." Our lips open, touching as our breaths mingle. He's slowly making love to me. Gentle touches and kisses.

"Sam. I'm so in love you." He begins thrusting hard and fast. I grip his ass. We both are groaning out profanities at how good this feels.

I grip his shoulders. My abs and body tightening. "Dean! Oh yes! Yes!!" I cum all over my chest and his. I don't have to touch myself. It was completely from Dean making love to me...and hitting my prostate perfectly.

Right as I climax he does. I feel him cum inside me for the first time in years.

I wrap myself around him and start to tear up. I'm thinking about how I almost lost him again. I can't ever be without Dean. Not ever again. He is what makes me ME. Images of him being shredded by the hellhound haunt me, yet again. Followed by images of an angel blade being sunk deep into his chest. His eyes pleading for me to look away as Metatron pulls the cursed blade from his chest. His dying words on his blood stained lips about how proud he is of us.

I have Dean, my soul mate, in my arms. We just finished sharing the most perfect love making moment and I can't get the fucked up parts of our past out of my mind. How screwed up is that?

Dean knows I'm upset or emotional for some reason. He always, ALWAYS thinks it's his fault. He thinks he causes all my emotional breakdowns. Thing is, I cause them all on my own. I can't just let shit go.

He soothes me and kisses me. I feel him slide free from me. "Let's go take that bath. Let me get you cleaned up." He wipes a stray tear from my cheek. "Don't worry Sammy. I'll help you with your blood addiction. It won't be like last time and not because we don't have Bobby's panic room. Because I love you so much I refuse to let you fight this alone. Even if it kills me."

I look into his eyes as he says that last part. "You think my addiction could kill you?"

"You coming down off it could. You'll get desperate for blood and you might do anything to get some." He runs his fingers through my hair.

"Never. Even coming off the blood, I'd never kill you Dean. We might fight. I won't deny that, but I would never kill you." I reach out and hold him to me tightly. "You're my heart."

He kisses the top of my head. "You're my soul. Bought and paid for a long time ago. And I'd do it again."

"I wouldn't let you."

"You couldn't stop me." He takes my hand and kisses the back of it. "It doesn't matter because it won't happen. He tugs at my arm." Now come on. Let's go have that bath." He gets up and takes my hand.

I get up and we take our bath.


	2. Step Two - Be The King

"Sam wake up. Sam!"

I wake up and Dean's hovering over me. The nightstand light is on. I'm trying to catch my breath. I start laughing.

He smiles and caresses my cheek. "What's so funny?"

Dean's smile warms my heart. I explain my sudden amusement, but first I had to kiss him. Wrap myself around him and kiss him like I was kissing him in my dream. So much want and desire.

Dean comes up for air, "Alright, explain."

I smile, "I had an amusing nightmare of us stark naked having sex in the middle of Wrigley Field during the Cubs and Indians World Series. It was televised and we're up on the jumbo-tron with my feet up in the air while you're balls deep." I'm laughing and hiding my face beneath his shoulder.

"YOU...WE WHAT?!" Dean busts out laughing. "Oh my God! That's hilarious!" He hugs me and kisses my shoulder and neck. He gets to my ear and whispers, "I've never heard anything more erotic in my life."

I look up at him like he's nuts. Then it hits me. I grab at my gut. "Ow."

"Sam. What is It?" Dean's worried.

"I..It's nothing. It'll pass." I'm holding my stomach and can't face Dean.

"It's the blood. Be honest." Dean pressed my damp hair back away from my face so he can look into my eyes. I'm trying so desperately to hide behind my hair or anything at all in order to not see Dean's disapproval or pity. He tilts my face up and all I see is love.

I nod. "It hurts Dean." I so hate admitting that. I like thinking I've got this under control. I don't.

He kisses me. "I'll be right back." He returns with the same mug as before full of warm blood. Only this time there's a little less. "I'm going to ween you off. It's going to be hard, but we'll do it together."

I drink the blood and the monster in me growls wanting more. I take deep breaths.

Dean wraps his arms around me and the monster is suddenly silenced. My body calmed.

~~~~~~~~~~

A week has passed and I'm in pretty bad shape, but Dean has been amazing. I'm not in chains or locked in the dungeon yet. I just stay in the bunker with Dean. He's got me down to a 24 ounce mug of blood every other day.

There's a knock on the bunker door. Dean goes to the door, "Who is it?!"

"Rowena! We need to talk! May I come in?!"

Dean looks at me. I pull my weapon and switch the cartridge to the one with witch killing bullets. I nod at Dean and he opens the door.

She walks down the steps in front of Dean. Talking in her Scottish accent she seems very calm. "Really Samuel. You can put that thing away. I'm not angry that you tried to kill Fergus."

Dean and I look at each other. I correct Rowena with a very harsh tone. "I DID kill Crowley."

She shakes her head. "Fraid not. I put a spell in him like the one in me. He can't be killed except by darker magic or disintegration. Even if his head gets lobbed off, I can bring him back."

My gun clanks to the table top. Dean and I both sit down at the war table, defeated.

Rowena smiles. "Cheer up lads. It's a good thing you tried. Everyone, but us, thinks he's dead. That includes Lucifer. Fergus sent me to tell you his original plan is still a go."

Dean gets angry. He looks at me then at her. "No. I'm cleaning Sam up. I won't let Crowley screw him up again."

Cas suddenly appears. "It may be the only option available to put Lucifer back in his cage, for good." Cas looks somber. "I also want to try and pull Adam from the cage." He looks up at Sam. "Soul intact."

Dean walks up to Cas. "Adam's mind is..."

Cas places a hand on Dean's shoulder. "Gone. I know. He still should be in heaven and not in hell. Once in heaven, his mind should be restored."

Cas removes his hand from Dean and continues, "My brothers, both Michael and Lucifer, deserve the cage for their actions and for believing that their will and needs outweighed those of the many." He looks Dean in the eyes. "You taught me that."

Dean places his hand on Cas' shoulder. "You learned that hard lesson on your own by eating the souls in purgatory." Dean removes his hand.

Cas just nods. "Anyway, Lucifer has taken over hell, or so he thinks. There's parts of hell my brother isn't familiar with. Crowley has a following that refuses to follow any angel." He looks at Sam. "However, they will follow the one time boy King of hell."

Dean grabs Cas by both shoulders and shoves him to the wall. "NO! NO WAY IN HELL YOU'RE TAKING MY BROTHER TO HELL AS A BOY KING OR ANY KING!!"

Cas just stands against the wall looking at Dean. "It's not up to you." He looks toward me.

I'm holding myself and shaking my head. Has it really come to this? Is this how I'm going to make amends for letting the devil out of his cage and putting my little brother into one? I stand up. My arms to my side. My voice firm and sure. "I'll do it."

Dean, Cas and Rowena are shocked. They expected more of a fight from me, I guess.

Dean releases Cas and rushes toward me. He grips my shoulders. "Sam. Don't do this. You're not thinking clearly."

"Dean. I can put the devil back in his cage. More than that, I can help get Adam out of hell and send him to heaven where he belongs. We owe it to our little brother. He's been in hell..." I look at the calendar on the war room table and take a seat. "May 13th will be exactly 7 years to the day he went into the cage. That's..." I swallow hard and close my eyes. "...840 years in hell. Don't you think that's long enough?"

The room is silent for what seems like forever.

Dean walks over in front of me. "Fine." He gathers my shirt with his fists and stands me up out of my chair. I haven't seen him get this aggressive, in an angry way, with me in a while. He pushes me against the table. His body pressing against mine. "You're not going anywhere near that cage. You're not saying "yes" to Lucifer. PERIOD! Are we clear?"

I nod. "Yes Dean."

He releases my shirt and pulls me down for a kiss. Both his hands grasping my face. His body pressing into mine. As soon as I taste him on my tongue, I automatically sit on the table and wrap myself around him. I kiss him and grasp at his shirt and hair.

A female Scottish voice from across the room. "So that's how it is with you two. It all makes sense now! Your auras and the cards not laying out right..."

Dean and I look at Rowena and we both say, "Ok. Enough." in unison. We grin at our shared telepathy.

~~~~~~~~~~

I'm full up on demon blood. I take a cue from Crowley and wear a black suit with a black shirt. I put on a crimson red tie and Rowena puts one of Crowley's gold pitchfork tie clasps on my tie. She takes me to a hell's gate that will lead me to the hidden section where the rebel demons are. Once I'm among the demons, they all lower their heads in fear of me.

One comes forward, "Your majesty, we are honored you've come to join us."

I raise my hand and use my jedi mind trick to force him against a wall and choke him. I intentionally make my voice deeper. "Are you seeking to be chosen from among your peers as a favorite?" He can't speak." I look at the demons. There's about 200. "I have no favorites." I close my fist and he falls from the wall, smoulders into the ground and dies. The others see this and are afraid. "Where I sent him, there's no return. Crowley and I are a lot alike in the way we run things. Favouritism is bullshit. Results for me means rewards for you. If I'm not happy, then no one is."

I walk up to a demon trying hard not to be seen. "You."

He looks up at me. "Sir?"

"What's your name?" I'm straight to the point. No emotion.

He straightens up. "Kyle, sir."

"Kyle. I need you to tell me how many demons are part of our rebellion against the devil. Percentages. Also, tell me how we're looking as far as crossroads deals. How many demons we have making deals and what their average quota is. I need a... aren't you going to write this down Kyle?"

He immediately flashes a pen and clipboard to his hands and starts writing. "I'm ready, sir,"

"Is the parallel cage Crowley put up for Lucifer still there?"

Kyle thinks. "I don't think it's intact, sir. Crowley used part of it for Lucifer's bindings."

I nod, "Get someone to start working on repairing it. Don't let Lucifer find out. If anyone asks why it's being repaired just tell them it's to be ready for the Winchesters when they are captured. Say nothing more."

Kyle writes it all down, "Yes, sir."

"Now take me and Rowena to my private chamber. I need to speak with her alone."

Kyle places the pen in his clipboard, "please follow me, sir,"

Rowena takes my arm and we are escorted down several floors. We finally reach a room. It's large and has a queen size bed, a table with 3 chairs, a sofa with a coffee table and a nice entertainment center including a 50 inch TV. I look Kyle, "Cable TV in hell?"

He shrugs, "Magic I guess." He opens the cabinet under the TV and shows me every gaming console you can think of. "Games are on that wall along with DVD's. Wet bar and mini fridge are here." He points it out. If you need anything, someone will always be outside your door, just ask. May I be excused, sir? I want to get started on this list." He holds up the clipboard.

"Please, go right ahead Kyle. Thank you,"

He bows and leaves. Once he's gone, Rowena holds a finger to her lips. "You're too polite. Remember, you're trying to portray an evil leader. Not trying to make pals." I just roll my eyes and nod.

She pulls a bundle from her bag and hands it to me. She says magic words and..."There. Now we're in private."

I'm confused. "We weren't before?"

She pats my cheek. "So handsome, but not the sharpest tool in the shed. Here in hell the walls have ears and eyes dearie. I just placed a spell up so they can't hear or see us. The hex bag I gave you keeps Lucifer from finding you."

I place the hex bag in my pants pocket. "Oh, I have enochian etchings on my ribs that keeps me hidden from angels."

Suddenly Cas appears. "Hello Sam. About your ribs." He looks remorseful toward me. "The demon blood is making the markings fade. Soon, they won't be there anymore. Same with the little bit of angelic grace still in you from Gadreel. It's almost completely gone now."

I'm surprised. "I thought that was long gone."

Cas shrugs. "You were still healing and I couldn't kill you. I had to leave enough inside you to help you live. It's why Gadreel left it inside you to begin with."

I start pacing. "How's Dean? Is he safe?"

Cas answers as honestly as he can. "Dean is worried about you. He wanted you to have this." Cas hands me a photo.

I take it and smile as I remember when it was taken, we were at Bobby's watching a football game. Bobby took the picture. Dean looks so happy with his arm around my neck. He's looking at me and I'm looking at the camera smiling. "Thanks Cas."

He twirls his finger at the picture. "Turn it over."

Dean wrote on the back, "Sam, Come home to me. You're my home and I'm your home. Don't ever forget that. I love You, Dean" I tuck the photo into the inside of my left suit coat pocket, so it will stay close to my heart. I start hurting again. I hide it as best I can.

Rowena touches my shoulder. "You don't look so good dearie. You sure you're alright?"

I nod. "Can you both give me some alone time. I need some rest."

Rowena takes Cas' arm. She explains again that I'm protected in this room. If I leave, I'm vulnerable to Lucifer finding me. They vanish.

As soon as they're gone I pull out my demon knife. I have one thing on my mind. Blood. I go to the door with the intentions of grabbing the guard and bringing him inside my room when I'm interrupted by a voice behind me.

"Moose. Plan on killing a demon?"

I turn to see Crowley sitting on the bed looking at me. He shakes his head. "Don't. I've got a better idea."

He loosens and removes his tie. He then unbuttons his shirt halfway down. I want to start laughing. If Crowley thinks I'm going to sleep with him...

Blood.

It's dripping down his neck onto his chest. The smell is overwhelming. My heart is racing.

He opens his arms to me. "Come to daddy. I'll give you what you need and make you stronger than you could ever imagine."

I actually drop my knife and rush into his arms wrapping my lips around the wound on his neck. I suck on it and it's better than any blood I've ever tasted.

"Consider this a favor returned for letting me know the pleasures of human blood." Crowley quickly has my belt and slacks undone. He slides his hand over my hard cock and strokes me while I feed.

I grip the shoulders of his jacket and moan. The blood flow is very slow and I want more. I keep licking at the wound that's healed itself up. I pant into his ear. "More. I need more blood."

Crowley snaps his fingers and a bound naked man is in bed with us. He has a mask on. I remove his mask. He's gagged and has a blindfold on. He's no one I know. I put the mask back on.

"This demon has double crossed me for the last time. He's all yours Sam. Drink him dry." Crowley directs me to the femoral artery of the man's leg. He slices it open and it gushes. I cover my mouth over it quickly.

The man moans and I can see he has an erection. My cock is hard as ever.

Crowley surprises me by taking my dick into his mouth. I am so lost to the blood, I don't care. In fact it doesn't take long for me to reach a point of climax. The demon is almost bled dry as I tap Crowley's shoulder. He then swallows my cock deeper and I let loose my load down his throat. My mouth comes off the demon's thigh as I grunt out my gasps of pleasure. I fall back on the bed panting toward the ceiling.

Crowley swiftly covers me and captures my lips for a deep kiss. I indulge him by kissing him back. His hands caress my face and hair. My hands are around his body. He abruptly removes himself from me and sits up. He starts buttoning his shirt and replacing his tie.

I'm still winded as I get dressed and straighten my tie. My blood is like fire in my veins. "That was... unexpected."

Crowley snorts. "You might say that." He straightens his tie. "Now that you're sated, you need to get blood from me on a regular basis. I want you to be strong when you have to face Lucifer."

I start feeling guilty because I miss Dean. If he knew about this...

Crowley sees my face and snaps his fingers. The dead body is gone and the bed suddenly has fresh linens on it.

He leans in and actually holds me. WTF? Crowley being nice to me is just beyond weird. I like the feeling of being held though. I miss Dean. His arms. His strength. I sigh.

"You can do this Sam. You're just as much a king as I am. You just need to believe it. Know it. I will help you, if you'll let me." He brushes the hair from my face as he looks into my eyes.

I look at him determined. "I can do this. What are you thinking I should do?"

He smiles. "There's my boy." He pats my cheek and we discuss what the next several moves should be.

He stays in my room with me. Vanishes whenever there's a knock at my door or the door opens. He feeds me his blood regularly.

~~~~~~~~~~

Rowena and Kyle have the cage ready. My followers have vastly grown in number.

Cas shows up in my room with Dean. My eyes go wide. "What the... why are you here?" I look at Cas. "Take him home now!" My eyes turn yellow in my anger toward Cas.

Dean and Cas step away from me and Cas pulls his angel blade. He steps in front of Dean.

I'm now more confused. My eyes are normal again, but I have no idea they changed.

Dean steps around Cas and stands in front of me. "Sammy, what have you done? You're eyes turned yellow. Azazel yellow." He touches my cheek and looks so sad.

I'm not happy about it, but I'm not surprised. I also don't want his pity. I don't want anything except for all this to be over with. "Can we please just finish this?" I close my eyes and take a deep breath.

Dean removes his hand from me. "Sure. Ok Sammy." He steps back.

Cas explains. "Dean will be "Chewbacca" to your "Luke Skywalker" as you place him in the cage. The demons will think you're serious about being their king."

I growl as I look at Cas then quickly look away. "YOU are suppose to go into the cage." I keep my eyes down afraid they might change again.

Crowley appears and Dean gives him the evil eye. "Hello Squirrel." Dean groans. "I see the whole crew is here." He looks at me. "Are you ready my liege?"

I look at Crowley. "Why is Dean here? I thought Cas was going into the cage." I'm angry. I'm sure my eyes are yellow again.

Crowley smiles. "Bringing another angel into the pit will only cause suspicion and anger a lot of demons. You supposedly turning on your brother, whom you love, will only prove to everyone how serious you are about ruling hell. Cas will be in the wings." Crowley winks. "He has to wisk Adam to heaven."

Crowley sees I'm not happy with putting Dean in the cage. He wraps his arms around me. "It's going to be okay Sam. I promise I won't let anything happen to your brother."

Dean grabs Crowley by the shoulder and spins him around. Just as Dean's fist is about to meet with his chin, Crowley vanishes and reappears behind Cas.

"Call off your brother Sam!" Crowley is serious. He's got his fingers up, ready to snap.

I quickly uses my mind to push Dean against the wall. My eyes are yellow. "Dean, stop this. Now!"

Dean looks into my eyes. "I don't even know you anymore."

I hold Dean in place with my mind. I look at Crowley then look at Dean. My voice is deep. "Dean. You had your chance to leave." Crowley has Cas' angel blade within milliseconds.

I look at Cas, "You need to vanish." He does.

Crowley straightens my tie. I use my powers to turn Dean toward the wall. I check him for weapons. I take his pistol and pick kit. I also find another pick in his shoe.

He tries talking and I use my powers to shut him up. "Stay still and shut up."

Dean grunts.

Crowley places hand cuffs on Dean.

Crowley turns to me and slices his wrist. I turn from Dean and feed on Crowley's blood.

I'm instantly aroused. Any other time I would have Dean naked and would be begging for his cock. Right now, all I'm concentrating on is freeing Adam, getting Dean home safe, then locking Lucifer back up for good.

I get my fill and calm himself. After a few minutes I force Dean off the wall and out the door. We walk down the hall. Crowley is invisible, but directs my path.

Demons are in shock at "Yellow-Eyed Sam Winchester hauling his brother down to hell in handcuffs." I get to the cage and I'm not to gentle about tossing my brother inside. "Welcome back Dean. Got you the Presidential Suite. Hope you enjoy the amenities."

Dean hit his head on one of the bars while being thrown in. Blood trickles down his temple. "Fuck you Sam."

I laugh and as I leave. I whisper towards my brother, "You wish."

I walk up to Rowena and tell her, "Set the cage so no one can enter or leave without your magical ward coming down first." She does. Fire surrounds the cage.

I turn to the demons. My eyes glowing yellow as I speak loudly to those gathered. "There's a new King of Hell and it's not a fallen angel. In case you haven't heard, I, Sam Winchester, have arrived to claim my throne. Fear me or die." I close my eyes and concentrate on being in my chambers. Suddenly, I vanish.

I reappear in my chambers. I'm shaken because it's the first time I've ever used this power. My heart is racing. I'm out of breath.

Crowley appears and starts clapping. "Great speech Sam. I think they really fear you."


	3. Step Three - Kill the Demon in Me

I rush up to Crowley. "I need some." I'm panting. Sweating.

He nods. "Relax." He lays on the bed. He snaps and a naked female demon is suddenly curled up next to him. "Come here Sam. Come lay next to our girl here."

I take my jacket and tie off. I toe off my shoes and slide up beside the beautiful brunette.

"There you go." Crowley whispers in her ear while looking at me.

While I'm looking into Crowley's eyes and waiting for his blood; he's got this demon woman seducing me with her kisses and touching me. She starts undoing my slacks and pulling my shirt out. She unbuttons my shirt, exposing my chest, licking at my flesh. She lowers my pants and boxers releasing my cock. She impales herself on my erection and it feels intense, but not even close to what it feels like having his blood inside me.

She rides me and Crowley gets off the bed circling us like a hawk. He stops her and whispers in her ear again. She nods. He pulls a bottle of lube from his pocket. She rises off of me and he lubes her puckered hole. He squeezes some on her hand so she can lube me up. She proceeds to line my cock up with her ass and slowly sink down around my dick. I actually gasp, "Fuuuck." She's so tight.

Crowley kneels next to my head. "Close your eyes Sam." I do. "Picture, instead of this lovely demon bitch riding you right now. Imagine it's Dean." I open my yellow eyes and I'm starting to get angry that he even mentioned my brother. Especially after what I've done and am doing to him.

Crowley told me to close my eyes and indulge him. I lay back and close my eyes as my lady seductress continues riding me. I picture Dean in my mind. His tightness is what I feel. His hands on my chest.

Suddenly theirs blood pressed to my lips. Crowley's blood. I open my mouth and drink it in. My mind thinks I'm kissing Dean. I open my eyes and he's here! I don't know how, but I'm making love to Dean!

His kiss is long and deep...

...suddenly I'm sated. My eyes are closed and I'm trying to catch my breath. I roll over to my side and feel a sticky mess. I open my eyes and there's bloody bodies. Everywhere.

My room has 8 dead bodies. All have slash marks at their throats, thighs or wrists. I'm in shock.

Crowley is standing in the corner of the room. "Clean it up."

I hold my bloody hands out. I'm naked and what can I do? "How?"

Crowley sighs. "Use your thoughts. Clean it up."

I nod and close my eyes. I hold out my hands. Remember what the room looked like before. Remember what I looked like before. Deep breath. Concentration. I open my eyes and... perfect!

I'm shocked! "No fucking way!"

Crowley claps his hands. "You're a great prodigy, Sam."

~~~~~~~~~~

Cas shows up. He's been trying to locate a weapon of some sort.

Crowley appears. "Cas. I have something for you that might speed things along." He pulls a vial of angel grace from his pocket.

Cas shakes his head. "I've got my own. I don't need anyone else's."

I speak up. "Cas, the angel is already dead. Please put the angel's grace to some use and save my brother Adam."

Cas reluctantly agrees and takes the grace.

Crowley speaks up. "Oh hey! Don't do it here!! You'll light up like a beacon and let everyone know an angel's down here."

"Right." Cas places it in his coat pocket. "I'll be back in one hour to save Adam and Dean." He vanishes.

I sit down in a chair by the bed. Cas said he'd save Adam and Dean. I guess I'll either have to save myself or stay here and accept my fate.

Crowley gives me his slit wrist again. I go to him on my knees and drink eagerly as always. He brushes my hair back as I rest my head against his waist. After a few minutes I stop. He knows I'm upset.

He lays down on the bed and calls me to him. I curl up into his arms. "If no one else is going to save you, I will. I'll get you out of here."

I look up at Crowley in disbelief.

"Don't be so surprised." He holds me perfectly. "You make me think a lot about my Gavin. There was only one woman I ever loved. She took our son and left me to be with another man. I was a hard working man. I couldn't understand what he had that I didn't have. So, I asked her. She said, and I quote, "He's a bigger man in the britches. He knows what to do with it, too. Unlike you with your small business and all that." So, a crossroads demon overheard what was said. I traded my soul for 3 extra inches and got 10 years. I just knew she'd take me back. In the end, my "small busines" was just an excuse. She thought by saying what she did, I would go away for good. She was in love with the other man. I was nothing to her."

Crowley reflected for a moment on the past. "Right before my 10 years were up, I guess Gavin was almost 17, I had to get vengeance. I refused to die in vain. I crept into their barn. Her man went to check on the horses and I stabbed him. To cover my crime, I opened the stable for the horses and set her new husband on fire. I fled to a safe distance and watched. He ran from the barn while on fire and she ran into his arms to try and put him out. They both burned to death. Gavin was out of town on a supply run. I buried the bodies far into the woods. I must have dug their graves 10 feet deep. Gavin never knew what happened. He just figured she ran off with her husband. Then a year later I was dragged to hell. Poor kid."

I must admit that hearing Crowley talk about what landed him in hell surprised me. I mean, we heard it was because he wanted a bigger dick, but hearing the whole story just makes it sad.

Cas returns. We sit up quickly and get out of the bed. The both of us straightening our suits and ties. We must have been a sight. Cas has no reaction though. He looks angry. Good. Maybe that anger will help him get Adam out WITH his soul.

Cas looks up. "Lucifer is near by."

Crowley looks at me. "You're as ready as ever. I have a trick. It will stun Lucifer." He looks at us both. "It will give you both time to get Adam and Dean out then toss Lucifer in. I'll reappear, stunning the demons as well as Lucifer. That too should help. Rowena will handle the spell on the cage." He snaps and she appears.

Rowena is sour as ever. "Samuel. Fergus." She looks over at Cas and smiles. "Angel."

I take a deep breath. "I'm ready if you are." Rowena takes my arm. All of us flash to the chamber with the cage holding Dean. Rowena goes to her spell table and gets her incantations ready.

Dean is on the floor of the cage. He's not moving. My heart is racing, but I can't go to him. I have to stay and wait. Cold and heartless.

Rowena nods. The cage is unlocked. Cas flashes inside unseen. Rowena does her spell opening the portal between cages only a flash second. Cas slips in. She does it again and he slips out. This time, I see him.

Dean stands up. He's weak. Adam is slumped over Cas' shoulder. Cas' eyes are glowing blue this whole time. I can even see his wings and they are full and undamaged. Lucifer arrives just as Cas vanishes with Adam and Dean.

Lucifer's eyes are glowing red. He looks at me. My eyes are glowing yellow. He opens his wings. "You don't have the power to take me on kid."

Crowley uses his magic to distract Lucifer. His vision is impaired for just a moment. Long enough for me to slam into him and flash us into the cage. Rowena locks us in.

She starts the reversal spell to send Lucifer back into his permanent cage. He yells, "You can't do this to me!" He used his powers on me in an effort to kill me.

I throw up my hands and use my powers to stop Lucifer from entering my mind. He throws punches that hurt, but he's not breaking my bones. He can't hold me against the bars. I can throw punches and it sets him back on his heels, but not much else. It's a battle of wills and I'm losing. He's hovering over me. My hands are still stretched out with all my powers aimed at deflecting his. My nose has blood running out. I'm on my back. Right before I pass out, he vanishes.

I wake up and I know where I am. I'm in the dungeon of the bunker. I'm on a bed in the center of the room above the devil's trap floor. I'm wearing devil's trap handcuffs that are attached to the bed. So, it's Bobby's panic room without the panic room. I flop my head on the pillow.

Dean walks in. "You've been sedated for two weeks. I want to show you something."

He holds a mirror in front of me, but out of my reach. I look at myself. First thing I see are my yellow Azazel eyes. "Yeah. So what?"

Dean looks crushed. He throws Holy water on me and it burns. "Aaaaauuuggghhh! Stop!" I growl. "Let me go!"

Dean laughs. "Not a chance in hell." He starts messing with needles and blood. "You drank enough of that demon blood." He turns to look at me. "Crowley's blood." He turns back toward his work. "That you actually became a demon Sam."

I'm laying on my back and looking at the ceiling. "I don't care."

He is right next to me. He injects my neck with human blood. It burns. I yell. "I do care."

Even after my yellow eyes vanish and Holy water stops burning, I'm still left locked in the dungeon.

I'm shaking so bad. I start hearing voices. I feel arms around me while in bed. "Shhhh. It's okay Sammy. I've got you."

The voice of Lucifer, "I'm out again Sam. You messed up. Rowena and Crowley tricked you."

"T-t-they t-tricked me?" I'm trembling. I see Lucifer plain as day.

Dean is in my face now. He slaps me hard. "Sam. It's not real. I'm real." He sits me up and makes me drink water.

I grab Dean's shirt. "He's out! They lied. H-h-he's not in the c-cage." I'm so scared.

Dean holds me. "I promise Sam. You locked him up. He's gone for good. Believe it." He kisses my forehead, then gives me more water.

Dean is there with me the whole time I detox. It's horrible the way I treat him. I hit him. Curse him. Threaten him. The worse thing I did was tell him about all the times I cheated on him while I was a demon. All the demons I had sex with then slaughtered in my bed. I even told him about Crowley and how intimate we became.

That was it. That was when I saw Dean break. His heart broke. His spirit. His will to help me with anything anymore. He just got up, turned out the light and left me alone in the dark. It was no less than what I deserved. After all, didn't I shut Dean in that cage in the depths of hell, alone, in the dark?

I woke up in the dark. I didn't bother yelling for help. No one would come. I was hearing people talking though. My mom telling me how disappointed she is in me. She expected more. Dead girlfriends. Always able to tell me what a wonderful fuck up I am. I freaked out when demon Kyle showed up. Told me I was one of his better bosses. It doesn't matter though. As soon as I left he was killed. Considered a traitor.

I woke up again craving blood. Desperate. I gnawed at my wrist until it started flowing blood. It tasted good. A hint of sulphur. I wiped it on my face. Under my nose. I fell asleep with my arm out to my side.

I wake up with cold water being thrown on my face. "AAAHhh! What the..." I'm so weak.

Angry Dean. "What the fuck is right?! Suicide! Really?!"

I weakly shake my head. I whisper. "Blood." Then roll over away from him and his accusations.

Dean just sighs. "Sam. I can't function because half of me is broken. I need you to fight this. I know it's hard." He gets into the damp bed with me. Wraps his arms around me, his front to my back. "I don't care what happened in hell. I did things in hell I'm not proud of either." He kisses my neck. "I need you." He finds my hand and laces our fingers together. "I love you and I'm here for you."

I stay silent. I'm drowning in Dean's warmth. His love is real. It surrounds me and makes the voices stop. I feel like I'm floating...

I'm looking at myself and Dean from outside my body. Why? Astral projection maybe?

Dean sits up. "Sam?" He shakes me. "Sam!!" He has me on my back and he checks for breathing. I'm... wait... I'm dead!!

I watch while Dean does CPR. He forces air into my lungs and compresses onto my chest. Suddenly, I'm back in my body coughing and gasping for air. "Dean!"

He's crying and holding me in his arms. "You're not allowed to do this. You just can't. I refuse to let you!"

I'm confused, tired, a little hungry, craving blood, thirsty and annoyed I'm stuck where I am. I hold Dean. "I love you. I think I'm hungry."

Dean kisses me. I wipe his tears away. He takes off the devil's trap handcuffs. "Come on. I'm giving you a shower and then I'm going to feed you."

I let Dean take care of me for a few weeks. The withdraw from the demon blood was rough. I did it though, because of Dean... and in spite of him.

Cas came by to inform us Adam is in his own heaven where he's safe and happy. He remembers hell, but can handle it okay where he is.

Things are going great for once.

Mom calls. "Dean. I've got great news. Arthur Ketch asked me to marry him and I said yes! Isn't that wounderful?!"

Dean and I both start looking for our pistols.

 

#wincestwritingchallenge

 


End file.
